Highschool shouldn't have musicals!
by OHMYnickJONAS
Summary: Im not a big fan of Highschool Musical, so I thought I should right about. It is VERY cheesy on T.V., but I am going to shake things up a bit! It is kindof boring in the begining, but it is gonna get better! So, R&R please. It is GREATLY appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

So, This is my First HSM story...My Beta (WHO IS AWSOME!), hasn't Beta..ed..it yet, so please just ignore any careless mistakes. So I hope you enjoy...It's going to get better when it is edited!

:D

"Dang, Gabriella keeps texting me…she wants to _'hang'_.

"Well you cant help it, your so _cute_.", Ryan said in a flirtatious voice.

" I kn-."

"Excuse me?! Dude. I'm not like "_THAT"_, Troy said in a grossed out face.

"Well, than how come you are spending _less time_ with Gabriella and _more time_ in the locker room?Huh? Plus, you said you wanted to join the sewing club, So I just thought that-"

"You **WON'T** think ANYTHING! Why would you say that?" Troy got an idea...a CRAZY idea. Then Troy whispered, "Are _YOU_ gay?"

Ryan nodded his head. Troy's jaw dropped. (HAHA.)

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah. Oh, What's that? The bell. I gotta go." He left Troy with a smile and a wink. ;D

(OOHH)

Troy was thinking all about that converstion with Ryan, in seventh period. "Wow, I really can't beileve it. Ryan is gay." He said to himself.

As the final bell rang, he spotted Gabriella waiting for him at "their" spot, near the fountain.

"Heyy hot stuff" Gabriella said.

"Uhmm. Hi, G"

"Whats wrong Troy?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

"Well I was going to say, Do you wanna go somewhere tonight?"

"Sorry G, I can't."Troy said in a fake upset tone.

"Oh, well how 'bout-"

"I don't think anything this weekend is going to work."

"Well…Then…"

"Sorry. I gotta go."

So Troy Ditched her. Leaving her alone and cold near the fountain.

Troy walked home with A LOT on his mind… He was home alone and he decided to go watch T.V. to get the "STUFF" on his mind…OFF his mind…He flipped it to the Oprah Show (OPRAH IS AWSOME!). (KINDOF GAYISH ALREADY?)

"So, Why do you think your gay?" Oprah said, Behind the telivison.

"Okay, NEW channel." Troy said to himself.

"Watch "The story of a gay man", on Discovery tonight at 8:00."

"Okay, that was weird. Troy said. How 'bout DISNEY!?."

"Britnnay. Im gay!"

"Okay, This is awkaward. Why would Disney want to write aobut a gay basketball player, who ends up singing? Troy was still talking to himself. "WOW"

He sighed. "This is stupid. There is nothing on!"

Just then his mom walks through the door.

"Hey Troy. Can you help me with this tray?" For a second Troy thought she said "gay", but he cleared that out of his brain.

An hour passes of bordum and Troy gets called down for dinner.

"So Troy, How was your day?"

"Huh?... Gay!"

His parents gave him a weird look.

"Oh, I mean…Okay."

"Ohhh. Okay Troy." His mom said.

"So anyways…today at work,there was a new employee and you could totally tell he was gay!"

"Ugh. I hate gays. They hate sports. " Troy's dad said in disgust.

Troy slammed his hands on the table…and the plates and glasses shook.

"WELL YOU KNOW DAD! GAY PEOPLE AREN'T BAD! And dad WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP??" ,Troy yelled.

Troy ran upstairs to his room, furious and angry. He was very upset. He didn't know why though.

" I'm Not gay. I'm NOT gay!"

"Oh my God. I'm GAY?!

This isn't very good. Like I said...It hasnt been edited YET. Tell me what you think...

Is it stupid? Funny? BORING?

Tell me!

Ohhh. Is he gay?

I guess you'll have to find out in my next chapter!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooo, Updating this for the ONE person that thought it was funny! (haha) and If your going to read it PLEASE, I ask of you, REVIEW IT! I need your opinion. You'll be my BEST buddie! Ok Ok, in the LAST chapter Troy TURNS OUT GAY? So is RYAN! Troy is totally dicthing Gabriella! OMG. SO much drama! and there is so much more to come...lets continue, but first I'll refresh your memorie with some PAST sentences.**

"Im not gay! I'm NOT gay! Oh my Jonas! IM GAY!" Troy said screaming in his room. His dad comes in his room.

"Son, whats your problem." his dad worried.

Troy looked up with a tear falling down his face, "I'm gay", Troy said, somewhat ashamed.

"MY GAY SON say What?!"

"JUST LEAVE DAD!"

"Oh, yeah. The only person leaving this house is you. Get out of here you gay, you gay, YOU GAY TRASH!" His father yelled at him.

"FFFFIIIIINNNNNEEEE!", Troy yelled back.

Troy had packed his things and was ready to leave. He saw his mom in the kitchen weeping slightly, shaking her head.

I uh, guess, I'll uh, see you later, uh." (CAN TROY SAY "UH", anymore?!)

"JUST LEAVE! NOW!", his dad yelled at him.

So with that, Troy walks out of his house not knowing where to go. Maybe I'll go to Ryan's house. He will understand everything. So Troy calls up Ryan and Ryan is in shock, but happy he "CAME OUT OF THE CLOSET!" (LOL ROFL!) Just then as Troy is walking down his street he hears, **BANG BANG!** and the local gang jumps out of their pimpn car and jumps Troy and FORCES TROY TO GET IN THE CAR!

* * *

**Okkkkk. SO IS TROYS LIFE IN TOTALL DANGER!!**

**OMG!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

**In the last chapter Troy got kicked out of his house for being and then as he was walking he got jumped by the local gang. I have no IDEA how I got there. But I have decided to make this a comedy. So hopefully it's funny to you. And 3 people think it's funny...so. Lets start. Ok. REVIEW at the end!**

Troy was frightened sitting in the crammed 87' Chevy. Flo Rida was blasting and he heard those gangsters cursing. He took out the Ken doll, Ryan had gave him by his locker earlier that day.** (HAHA, i forgot to tell you that. (; ) **He searched for it in his duffel and finally a small, plastic body was in Troy's hands. "Oh Ken. What do I do?" Troy said looking into the miniature stud muffin's eyes.

"Oh, look Pretty Boy plays with Barbie's!" One of the gangsters by him said. He grabbed the doll out of Troy's hands and threw it out the window onto the dirty cement beside them. "Your hands are really soft man!" The gangster said.

"Thanks." Troy said with a soft smile, looking at his hands. "I just moisturized them with Aveeno. It works so good!"

"Wow, can I use some?" The gangster asked grabbing Troy's duffel and searching for the lotion.

"Can you little girls back there shut your kiddie mouths before I shoot you one of you!" The leader Gang member said. Then he grabbed the duffel from Troy's lap and threw that out the window. "There. Now you want your lotion. Go jump out the window."

"NOOO! That had my Hannah Montana CD in it and my NEW BOP magazine! Your a horrible, sick, sick person!" Troy said starting to weep.

"Haha. Well, I'm going to be meaner." He pulled into this warehouse parking lot and he opened the door to the car making Troy get out of the car. The warehouse was dark and stuffy. They put Troy in a room alone. Kind of like keeping hostage. "Man, I can't see anything." Troy said stumbling over his own feet in the darkness. He was getting lost in the dark and fell on the cement and knocked himself.

He woke up dizzy. "Mannn...what happened?" He said, squinting around to try to get out. "Where am I?" He heard gunshots from outside the room. "Oh my Nick Jonas! I'm going to get killed." He came back to reality and had to get of there. He just didn't know how. He tried to look for the door and it was locked. He searched for something to open the small lock with and his ran over a sharp something. Probably a nail or a pin. He felt for the door again. "Cmon, Cmon'. May the Ken Doll Gods be with me!" He said wiggiling the door knob again. "YESS! I got it." Troy said opening the door fast. The gangsters stopped their fight and faced troy who was on his knees starring at them.

"You let a GAY guy get out?! You frikin idiot!" The leader said.

He pointed the gun at Troy. Troy jumped to his feet startled. "Know your going to let me go! You sick gangsters!" He said brushing the dirt of his Hollister shorts. "Man my legs are hairy!" Troy said looking down at them. The gangsters just starred at Troy confused.

"Now I'm going to leave and let you gangsters find someone new." Troy said confidently.

"Who do you think you are? I think your a gay fag and I hate them!" The leader exclaimed pointing the gun back at Troy.

"Well, I think I'M TROY! AND I CAN **DANCE**!" Troy said and he started to sing "Let's Dance" by Miley Cyrus. He started to shake his hips and go all Micheal Jackson on them and he ran over to the gangsters and sang in their face and danced closer to them. He salsa-ed and sang.

"Oh my GOD! He is going to make a move on US!" One of the gangster yelled running out of the warehouse.

"It's Micheal Jackson!" Another gangster said.

"AIDS!!" The leader said and he ran out with the rest of the gangsters.

"Yeah! Run! No one messes with TROY!" Troy yelled as they drove off. It was quiet in the warehouse. He tilted his head and smiled. "Now I need to go get a NEW Ken doll!" He said as he walked out of the warehouse.

* * *

**Okayyy, I'm stuck there. Tell me what you want to happen next in a REVIEW. I have no idea where to take this. Anywayyy, Yeah. Tell what you think and...**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

(:


End file.
